Zoo Lights
by Skippy1023
Summary: The boys decide to take the girls out on a romantic evening. Christmas theme! Chelant Spitfire Supermartian! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"No Wally," said Robin he and Wally were sitting in the living room of the cave.

"Come on you said you wanted to find a way to impress Zatanna," said Wally.

"I don't know."

"It's supposed to be a lot of fun! The lights, hot coco and snow make the perfect romantic evening," said Wally.

"You know what? That does sound like fun. Come on let's go ask the Ary and Zee."

"Artemis?"

"Yeah if I'm finally going to take Zee out you're going to take the girl you like."

"I don't-"began Wally, but Robin gave him a hard look.

"Fine," said Wally.

They started looking around the mountain for the two girls when they spotted Super Boy and Miss M in the kitchen. "Hey," said Robin. "You guys want to come to the zoo tonight with me, Wally, Arty and Zee?"

"I didn't think zoos were open that late, Robin," said M'gann.

"They usually aren't, but this is Zoo Lights. The whole zoo is lit up for Christmas!"

"That sounds so pretty!"

"Ok we'll go," grunted SB.

"Wait, where is it?" asked M'gann.

"It's in Chicago. I found it yesterday when I was running around the country," said Wally simply. Then they left to go find the girls. They found them happily chatting outside Zatanna's door.

"Hey, girls! Do you want to go do something fun tonight? Miss M. and Super Boy are coming to," said Robin.

"Sure," said Zatanna suspecting something was up. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise," said Wally.

"Ok we'll come," said Artemis.

"Alright meet us in an hour," said Robin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**The chapters will get longer. I just wanted to get the idea out. This will be mainly Romance and Fluff! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the great reviews!**

**Robin's POV**

An hour later Wally, Conner, and I were standing in front of the Zeta tubes waiting to go. I had just finished programing the tubes to take us to an alley close to the zoo when the girls showed up. Artemis looked very pretty with her fashionable dark green coat and white ear muffs. Her hair was down for once it looked pretty nice apparently Wally thought so too he had actually stopped chewing on his candy bar and was just staring at Artemis. M'gann now in her Megan form had on a red coat that matched her hair with a darker red scarf. Conner smiled when he saw her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. Zatanna looked… she looked… there are simply no words to describe her, but just to give you a little idea what she looked like, she was beautiful and stunning. She had a dark red puffy coat and silver scarf on. The winter clothes made her look cute.

"Should we go?" I asked to the room at large. Everyone nodded and we entered the Zeta tubes.

**Artemis's POV**

We came out in an alley.

"Where's it?" I asked.

"It's just around the corner," said Wally he grabbed my hand and lead me around the corner. The rest of our group followed.

It was beautiful even from where we were standing the snow resting on the trees with lights rapped around it all. We crossed the street there was a big crowd. People were waiting to catch the buses, waiting for friends, entering and leaving. All I could see was happy faces everywhere I looked. Joy was on every face it was contagious. I couldn't help but gin at Wally who smiled back.

**Zatanna's POV**

We walked through the gates of the zoo. There were all sorts of fuzzy walk-about guys.

"Zatanna stay right there," said Robin whipping out his phone he took a picture of me with a guy dressed up as a lion. After the picture he handed me a two pairs of paper glasses with plastic lenses. I put mine on and looked at the nearest tree that had lights all over it. Each light had little mini Santas smiling at me.

"Here," I said to Robin. I handed him the glasses. He turned away from me, took off his sunglasses and put on the paper ones. I hate that I can't see his eyes. I sometimes just find myself thing about the shape and color of his eyes.

Then Artemis's voice snapped me back, "I think we should go see the lions first,"

"No," said Conner, "I think we should see the bears."

"No guys we should see the seals," I said.

"How about we split up and meet back here later," said Robin.

We all nodded I went with Robin to see the seals, Wally and Arty went to see the lions and Conner and Megan went to see the bears.

I think the order is going to be spitfire then supermartian then chalant Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis POV**

Wally said he thought lions were pretty cool, so came with me to see them. I'm actually kind of happy about him coming with me. Zatanna has been nagging me about not telling him how I really feel. Then I mentioned her crush on Robin. That shut her up.

Wally and I went over to a nearby map stand and picked up a few maps. The big cat building was pretty close to where we were. We walked through the crowd to a building attached to a giant rocky habitat. As we walked closer the tree lights changed from all the colors known to man to red and white wrapped around each branch like candy canes.

"Want one?" asked Wally handing me an actual candy cane.

"Where did you get these?" I asked taking the candy cane and peeling off the wrapper.

"That polar bear guy gave me some," he said.

When Wally opened the door for me warm air hit us in the face, as well as the sounds of laughing people and Christmas songs. I took off my coat and folded it over my arm, and walked over to the nearest viewing rail with Wally following behind me.

"How about a game?" asked Wally with that grin on his face.

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"The first one to spot the animal first wins."

"Ok. We're looking for a leopard," I said looking down at the little fact sign right in front of us.

"Oh I see it!" said Wally pointing into the corner.

"Alright you won that one, but there are a bunch of animals in here."

"Oh girl, you are so on."

It quickly became a fierce battle until… "Hey it's Santa!" said Wally. He spotted a very Christmassy corner where an old man in a Santa suit. And before I could even begin to argue he dragged me into the line.

"Wally, why are we doing this?" I asked.

"Well, how else is Santa going to know what you want for Christmas?"

"Wally!"

"Oh, come on Artemis. Please," he said giving me a little pouty face.

"Are you next young lady?" a kind old voice asked me.

Wally smiled at me and gave me a little push. I walked over to the old man and sat on his lap, as I knew from the old movies you were supposed to do.

"What is your name?" the old man asked me.

"Artemis," I replied.

"Well Artemis, what would you like for Christmas?"

"Ah well…"

"Go on," he prompted me.

I sighed and whispered in his ear a single word, "Him."

He laughed his signature laugh, "Ho ho ho! Oh Artemis I don't think you'll have any problem with that." He smiled at me so cheerfully I couldn't help but smile. "Merry Christmas, Artemis!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" I said as I got up and went to meet Wally.

"What did you ask for?" asked Wally.

"I'm not telling."

"Oh come on," he pleaded.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, please?"

"No."

"Please tell me," at that time I hadn't even noticed he had taken my hand in his until he gave it a little squeeze. A small rush of happiness raced through.

I sighed leaned over and whispered in his ear, "No." I smirked when I saw the little pouty look back on his face.

I swung my coat back over myself as we got ready to leave out the other door. Wally opened the door for me again, like a gentleman. When we got outside we saw these giant inflatable snow globes. One had Santa in it. Others had polar bears and snowmen. The way they lit up in front of the carousal there was something almost magical about them. I looked up at Wally the light from the snow globes and the candy cane forest dancing off his eyes. His bright green eyes… he was coming closer and closer now... until our lips met. It was candy cane bliss.

**You wanted Spitfire I gave you Spitfire. They will be coming back later for the big snowball fight with all the couples! I can't help myself I have to make a snowball fight chapter. Next up Supermartian! Review! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I didn't know my hotel had internet. I will try to get as many chapters done before the 26th**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to put the deeper side of M'gann/Megan in here along with her cute playful side. Hope you like it.**

**Megan's POV**

We left the entrance area and headed to the right, Conner said he could hear the bears. I was keeping an eye on him because he probably wanted to take every animal we passed home with us.

"Maybe they know Wolf," he chuckled as we walked hand in hand passed a wolf habitat. I smiled.

As we kept walking we had fun pointing out all the different lights. Some of them even moved! When we walked by the wolves there were lights that formed a wolf, then a second later they would go out and form a new wolf somewhere else. There was no pattern to it so we had a fun little guessing game seeing where it would pop up next.

We walked passed playful otters as they bounced in and out of the water. I laughed as I watched them for a while they were so cute. Conner liked them too. He was laughing right next to me. It's so nice to hear him laugh because he doesn't laugh much. Hardly anyone ever gets to see this side of him, the sweet side, the sensitive side.

We finally reached the bears. There were two of them, playing and running around in the snow. They were so cute and cuddly. The snow in their fuzzy black fur made them look adorable! I watched them for a while before Conner pulled gently at my sleeve and pointed to a dark patch on the glass a couple yards away. We walked towards it. As we came closer I saw a plastic tree stump that little kids would probably like to climb into. The other half was in the bear habitat and it was separated by the glass. Inside the other stump was one of the most adorable sights I have ever seen! Two cubs were lying on straw in it. They were fast asleep, hugging each other, brother and sister. I hugged Conner for support because it was just too cute!

Conner lovingly kissed me on the top of my head. We watched the sleeping bears for a while when something caught my eye. A twig archway was all lit up, and kept changing colors. The beauty of nature along with the lights seemed to draw me to them. Conner followed me as I went under it. The glowing trees around it added to the wonder.

I stood for a minute rotating on the spot beholding the spectacle until a pair of strong but gentle hands stopped me. Conner whispered, "I love you," before he kissed me.

When we broke apart I said, "I love you too," before we kissed again.

**Merry Christmas! I hope you liked it! Not sure I'll be able to get Chalant out before the 26th, but you can pretend it's still Christmas. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**And now… Chalant!**

**Zatanna's POV**

Robin and I fought our way through the crowd around the entrance of the zoo. We had no idea where the seals were, but I think a lot of the fun is in looking for the animals. When we were clear of the crowd Robin spotted a hot chocolate stand and purchased two cups and handed me one.

We were going back around the crowd I heard, "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!"

Robin smiled at me, "Let's go check it out!" he said, and he pulled me towards the music, forgetting about the seals. We headed to the right where the crowd cleared a bit and saw even more beautiful lights, but they were different. About a dozen Christmas trees were standing on stone bleachers lighting up to the song "Jingle Bells." It was so beautiful. Then I realized the bleachers were facing not only us, but the seal pool as well!

"Zee look!" said Robin. He was pointing at two seals poking their heads out of the water staring at the two of us. And if you'll believe it they waved at us! Robin and I both laughed as we waved back.

Then Robin did something I only hoped for in dreams. Before I realized what happened he had taken the hot chocolate out of my hands, put them both on the ground, scooped up my hands in his, and started dancing with me at a fast pace to the rest of "Jingle Bells." I couldn't remember ever having a better time. Then the song changed from "Jingle Bells" to "Jingle Bell Rock." We danced all the way through that song too, just laughing and having a good time, not caring who was watching.

At the end of the song Robin spun me around so fast I lost my balance, but like in a fairytale he caught me. Then just like in those wonderful dreams he kissed me. For a moment I was stunned. Then everything seemed to melt away into hot chocolate heaven.

**Well it took forever, but I got it done! Hope you liked it! 1 more chapter….. The Snowball Fight!**


End file.
